Remember my fire
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Hace un año y medio que Natsu no volvió de la misión, pero una llegada inesperada cambia todo de lugar. "Te he echado de menos, Lucy...-Yo también". Mi segundo fanfic, espero que os guste. Cap final ya subido :3
1. Oscuridad en mi corazón

LUCY POV

CAPÍTULO 1

"Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"

"**No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas." –Paulo Coelho**

Era diciembre. Un notorio frío calaba en mis huesos, y mis manos rojizas me hacían saber que estábamos a pocos grados. Mi aliento paulatino era seco y gélido. Anduve durante un buen rato hasta un edificio desmesuradamente grande que sobresalía de las casas comunes de Magnolia, Fiore. Tomé el poco aliento que me quedaba, y entré dentro del edificio. Saludé con un ademán de simpatía a todos los integrantes que en esos momentos me miraban compungidos. Me establecí en la barra, sentada frente a la hermana mayor Strauss, que me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y sincera de las que ella acostumbraba a dar. Le sonreí también, para luego preguntarle:

-¿Sabes si ya ha vuelto de la misión?- Me miró apesadumbrada. Eso significaba un no. Diablos. Ya hacía un año y medio que no volvía de esa misión de clase S. Se suponía que era fácil, al menos para un dragon slayer como él, y me prometió solemnemente que volvería sano y salvo. Sonreí tristemente. En ese instante, se me acercó mi amigo, el mago de hielo, a saludarme.

–Ey Lucy, ¿Cómo vas?-Me preguntó.

–Bien, bien. No te preocupes.- Enarcó una ceja y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome seriamente como nunca lo había hecho.

–Tú tranquila Lucy, él volverá. Después de todo, te lo prometió, y flamita no es de los que olvidan las promesas. –Intentó animarme y se lo agradecí, pero en mi interior sabía que a lo mejor él ya no volvería. Volví a mirar a Gray para agradecerle sus ánimos, pero me percaté de algo no muy inusual en él.

–Gray, tu ropa ya no está.-Él me miró extrañado, bajó la cabeza para verse, y, efectivamente, tenía razón.

-¡Pero cómo ha desaparecido!-gritó a pleno pulmón, poniendo unos ojos como platos.

– ¡Gray-sama, por favor, tápese! Sólo Juvia le puede mirar así. –Y me dedicó una mirada fría. Yo sonreí, y me reí un poco ante lo común y raro que era formar parte de ese inusual gremio. Cuando por fin Gray encontró su ropa, se la colocó, para luego decirme:

-Me voy a hacer una misión con Wendy, para ver como se integra en el gremio. Recuerda que él volverá, solo tienes que dejar pasar el tiempo.

Asentí para luego despedirme de él. ¿Sólo tengo que dejar pasar el tiempo? Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, por no decir imposible. ¿Cómo podía esperarle, si cada segundo que pasaba era dedicado a él? Si en mi cabeza solo lo veía a él, ¿Cómo podía aguantar un tiempo tan prolongado sin siquiera verle sonreír?

Como para no echar de menos esas frases inoportunas del exceed azul, y mis mosqueos por invadir mi habitación a cada momento sin ningún tipo de permiso. Sonreí tristemente. Cuántas veces le regañaba por las locuras que decía, o por las destrozas que hacía que luego debía pagar yo. ¿Y qué hacía él? Se limitaba a disculparse y a sonreírme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que es difícil olvidarte de ella. Cuantas veces me hacía enfadar, me hacía pucheros, o me irritaba…Y cuantas veces más me sonreía, estaba conmigo cuando me encontraba mal, sin contar las miles de veces que me tuvo que salvar de una muerte segura, se preocupaba por mi…No quería hacer nada sin que él no estuviera presente.

Volví a sonreír tristemente, mientras dejé escapar una lágrima salina que descendía por mi mejilla. Fue luego cuando me percaté de que estaba en el gremio y no sola, así que no podía hacer un galimatías de todo aquello. Demasiado tarde. Mis sollozos se hacían sonoros a cualquier oído que pasara por ahí, y en medio minuto tenía a todo el gremio mirándome preocupados. Murmuré algo inteligible, para luego respirar hondo, tranquilizarme y decir entre medios sollozos:

–Lo siento.-Todos me miraban con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, e inmediatamente algunos integrantes se dirigían a mí. Mirajane se limitó a darme un cálido abrazo, mientras Levy me susurraba unas cuantas palabras de apoyo.

-No cumplir una promesa no es de verdaderos hombres. Tranquila Lucy, Natsu es un hombre.-Me dijo Elfman. Yo les sonreí a todos y les agradecí todo lo que hacían por mí. Verdaderamente, amaba Fairy Tail con toda mi alma.

–Lucy, yo conozco verdaderamente el dolor que tú sientes, el dolor de una pérdida, de tener la incerteza de si podrás volverle a ver o no, pero pase lo que pase, ten esperanza. Después de todo, él tenía el poder de la esperanza para salirse siempre con la suya. –Profetizó Erza. Yo, un poco más aliviada, les agradecí con todo mi corazón el gesto que tuvieron conmigo, y me tomé el día libre paseando por las calles de Magnolia.

Me senté en un banco. De repente, una idea vagó por mi cabeza y, iluminando mi rostro, me cuestioné si lo que a continuación haría pudiera estar mal o bien. Me lo pensé unos segundos, y… ¡Qué diablos! Quería ver otra vez su sonrisa. La decisión estaba tomada. Cogí la llave acertada del puñado, e invoqué a Géminis. De golpe salieron, de un haz de luz, los dos seres azules del mundo celestial y, a continuación, les pedí tartamudeando que se transformaran en la última persona que vieron. Al notar el cambio, y ver a esa persona cruzar los brazos y sonreír, no pude evitar empezar a sollozar ampliamente y un cúmulo de lágrimas propagarse por mis mejillas, mientras salían de nuevas por el lagrimal. Les volví a pedir que se marcharan y, aún confundidos, desaparecieron. Estuve un buen rato sollozando, sentada en ese banco, sola.

Mentira. Solo era una miserable mentira que, de algún modo, me hacía sentir mal y bien a la vez. Al menos, el dolor cesaría un poco, y tendría algo más de tiempo para esperarle.

Esa noche no cené nada, me limité a pasarme una ducha fría por mi cuerpo, mientras jugaba con la flácida cara de Plue dentro del agua, para luego secarme e irme directamente a la cama. Eran las tres y media de la noche y no conciliaba el sueño. Cogí el edredón y me lo pasé entre las espaldas, para dirigirme a la cocina. Encendí la luz, abrí un cajón y rebusqué entre los diversos tarros de especias y otras cosas, hasta que visioné mi objetivo. Una botella de vino. Una vez abierta, encontrando una copa, la cogí y me dispuse a llenarla de ese morapio. Iba a acercar mis labios a la copa hasta que me detuve, pensando en que quizás tendría que brindar antes. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé mil y una historias en donde el protagonista principal era mi compañero pelirosa. Bajé la cabeza. No tenía sentido todo aquello. Volví a la cama dejando la copa llena sobre la mesa. Al menos, en el mundo de los sueños él estaba junto a mí.

Basta de farsas. Era hora de ser sincera conmigo misma. El tiempo en el que él no había estado, la preocupación por saber si estaba bien, el miedo a que él nunca volviese, el dolor que sentiría si fuera así…Sí, todo eso solamente eran signos que demostraban lo evidente, de lo cual yo nunca me di cuenta: estaba enamorada de él. De mi compañero pelirosa. Natsu Dragneel. De mi Natsu, que a fin de cuentas era mío. Sentí un dolor en mi corazón por llegar tarde, por darme cuenta de que le quería con locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi corazón se estrujó al sentir ese enorme vacío en mi corazón. ¿Cómo pude darme cuenta ahora? Pero no. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas inservibles. Cogí mi mochila más grande, la llené de comida y de lo que pudiera necesitar, y, decidida, me encaminé hacia el gremio para anunciar mi nueva decisión. Una decisión que me marcaría para siempre.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Bien, mal, horrible? :3

En breve subo el segundo capítulo (un individuo muy esperado aparecerá en el segundo cap)

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Un brillo de luz

Capítulo 2. "Una inesperada llegada"

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**"Conocer el amor de los que amamos, es el fuego que alimenta la vida"**

Al llegar al escandaloso gremio, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, al lado de la barra de Mirajane, me alcé de la mesa, y carraspeé un poco para que se dieran cuenta los integrantes que quería hablar.

-Yo…He llorado demasiado tiempo y he tomado una decisión. ¡Voy a buscar a Natsu! –profeticé. Todos se me quedaron mirando, y entre murmullos y siseos pude apreciar unos cuantos bisbiseos como "Está loca, ni siquiera un dragon slayer ha podido con ella, etc" Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Sabéis qué? No me importa si de esa misión no salgo viva, o si es demasiado difícil. Yo solamente quiero volver a ver la sonrisa de mi compañero.

*Al lado contrario del gremio, a la entrada de Magnolia, se visó a un chico pelirosa lleno de heridas y cortes, con la piel un poco demacrada y la ropa hecha trozos, acompañado de un curioso gato de aspecto similar que sobrevolaba por encima de su compañero.

–Date prisa Happy, hay que llegar al gremio cuanto antes, quiero verlos a todos. –dijo el pelirosa. – ¡Aye!-Contestó el exceed con una sonrisa sincera. *

Dicho esto, me senté de nuevo en la barra que limpiaba Mirajane, y me vió soltar una pequeña lágrima a punto de salir por mi lagrimal. Al darse cuenta de ello, me calmó diciéndome: -Tranquila Lucy, todo saldrá bien.- Yo sonreí agradecida.

De lejos, visioné a mi compañera de pelo escarlata mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamé delante de ella, cuando ya estuvo cerca.

–Nada, simplemente que me parece que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Eso es todo. –Yo fruncí el ceño. Ella lo frunció incluso más, para rematar de decir: -¿A caso te has vuelto loca? ¿No ves lo difícil que puede ser la misión? ¡Puedes perder la vida! Ya sé que tu aprecias mucho a Natsu…-yo me sonrojé ante el comentario- pero no puedo permitir que otro compañero de mi equipo pierda la vida inútilmente, a sabiendas que va a fracasar en el intento. Estoy incluso dispuesta a ir yo por ti. –Yo me quedé sorprendida, pero hice caso omiso a lo que Erza pudiera decirme.

– ¿No te das cuenta de que necesito verle, verdad?-Le pregunté.

–Sé que quieres verle, como todos, después de todo fue tu primer compañero, pero ¿no entiendes que tú sola no podrás hacer frente a lo que ni Natsu pudo hacer? ¡Es una misión imposible! –me dijo Erza.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente, Erza. Hablas como si estuviera muerto. Se que sigue vivo, por ese mismo motivo voy a buscarle.-Erza hizo ademán de querer hablar, pero no quería escuchar más palabras salir de su boca, así que me giré y me dispuse a ignorar lo que me dijera a mis espaldas.

- ¡Espera Lucy, yo y Gray te acompañamos!- Me giré.

–Después de todo somos un equipo, ¿no?-Dijo Gray sonriéndome, al lado de Erza.

– ¡Gracias chicos!-Y me abalancé contra ellos para darle un gran abrazo a los dos. De golpe, todo el gremio quedó mudo. Yo dejé de apretujar a los chicos para verles el rostro. Estaban petrificados, con un ademán de asombro y estupor en sus facciones. Enarqué la ceja para saber el porqué de tal silencio no muy inusual en Fairy Tail, y para saber el porqué de sus rostros. Un sonido crujió detrás de mí, para luego escuchar:

-H…Hola a todos. –pronunció una voz masculina. En esos momentos abrí los ojos enormemente entre los hombros de Erza y Gray, y me giré lentamente mientras una gota de sudor pasó por mi frente, para ver si lo que escuchaban mis oídos no era producto de mi imaginación. Era su voz, pero, había soñado tanto en ello, que incluso me parecía una alucinación. Cuando por fin me di la vuelta, vi a un chico cabizbajo y un poco encorvado (seguramente por el cansancio), lleno de heridas y sangre reseca por todas partes. Sus ropas estaban rotas, sucias de barro y más sangre. No podía ver su rostro, pero su pelo rosáceo y su acompañante alado me demostraron que era él de verdad. Rápidamente unas lágrimas se posicionaron en mis ojos, dispuestas a salir una detrás de otra, pero quise aguantármelas para saber si realmente era él a quien tenía delante de mí. Quise ayudarle a levantarle, abrazarle con toda mi alma y ver si era él, pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado del estupor, así que esperé aguantándome las lágrimas que rezaban por salir.

El chico, con muchísimo esfuerzo, intentó ponerse derecho, apoyado en la puerta principal, para después mirar hacia al frente y, con su sonrisa tan característica iluminando su rostro, dijo:

-Hola, Luce. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Al salir esas palabras de la comisura de sus labios, yo no pude aguantar más. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas hasta el chico demacrado que tenía frente mío, y, ante las miradas atónitas de todo el gremio, le abracé como nunca lo había hecho. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, y le rodeé con mis brazos por su firme espalda, mientras empezaba a sollozar y a brotar miles de lágrimas que salían por mis ojos. Intenté vocalizar y decirle todo lo que había pasado, si se encontraba bien, y miles de preguntas sin respuesta aparecieron por mi cabeza, pero por culpa de mis sollozos no se entendían más que murmullos. Sentí su aliento respirar entre mis cabellos, mientras me susurraba que todo iría bien. Pasado un rato, un poco más tranquila, me separé de él lentamente, mientras un gato alado comentó la escena con su típica frase:

-Se gusssstan.-dijo mientras escondía su sonrisa llena de sorna con sus patas. Yo miré a Happy embobada, quien diría que algún día me gustaría oír sus frases. Me puse derecha, le cogí y le abracé con muchísima ilusión.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Happy!-El exceed intentaba hablar pero era imposible ya que le tenía muy bien amarrado. Le solté, y cuando por fin pudo respirar, me dijo:

-¡Aye!-Yo le sonreí, aún con el rostro rojo por las lágrimas, pero feliz de estar junto a ellos. La verdad es que quería volver a abrazar a Happy, francamente, echaba de menos achucharle cuando Charles le ignoraba o rechazaba. Extendí los brazos y Happy, esta vez más convencido, se dirigió a mí saliéndose unas cuantas lágrimas de entre sus ojos azabaches.

– ¡Te he echado de menos Lucy! Aye…-murmuraba escondido en mi pecho. Yo volví a sonreír, esta vez de manera nostálgica. De repente un peso en mi espalda se apoderó de mí, y, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, vi a dos fuertes brazos pasándome entre mis hombros, mientras acariciaba a Happy en el suelo. Natsu me estaba abrazando por detrás. Yo me puse roja como un tómate, y antes de que me dejara tiempo para hablar, pronunció:

-Te he echado de menos.

Yo me sonrojé aún más, para luego bajar la cabeza y aclarándome la garganta, dije:

-Yo a ti también.

Mientras los del gremio contemplaban abrumados semejante cuadro, Gray no dudó en aparecer, aún con la boca entreabierta, y diciendo:

-Echarte de menos es poco. Lucy ha estado muy mal desde que te fuiste. Felicidades flamita, la tienes en el bote.-Y cuando Natsu miró a Gray, él le guiñó el ojo con socarronería, mientras Natsu esquivó la mirada de su compañero y dijo:

-Piérdete, cubito de hielo, ocúpate de tus cosas.- Los dos se sonrieron así mismos.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, seguirían comportándose igual. Juvia se quedó mirando la escena de Natsu y Lucy abrazados, mientras pensaba entre sí que gracias a eso Gray-sama quedaría solo para ella, y una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro. Erza hizo ademán de ponerse al lado de Gray, para gritarle a Natsu:

-Ya te estás disculpando ante Lucy. No te haces a la idea de lo preocupada que ha estado sin ti. Solo decirte que ha llorado, ha estado deprimida, ¡E incluso pronunciaba tu nombre cuando se dormía en el gremio! –dijo con una expresión más seria que nunca.

Vale, esto último me lo tomé por sorpresa, y mi cara era más bien un farolillo rojo en vez de una persona. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa? El nivel de bochorno había superado con creces las demás situaciones incómodas que había tenido antes. Aún sin ver el rostro de Natsu, sentí que decía:

-Lo siento Erza, pero no tenía otra opción. Llevarme a Lucy hubiera sido demasiado peligroso para ella, y si se lo hubiera dicho hubiera querido ir conmigo sí o sí.

Yo asentí, mientras observé a Erza hacer una mueca para después sonreír segura de ella. Mientras los del gremio sonreían contentos mirándonos y disfrutábamos del momento, Natsu se me acerco demasiado a la oreja para susurrarme:

-Oye, Luce…-Sentir su voz tan cerca de mí hizo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa.-Lo siento por todo, pero no podía permitir que te pasara nada, era una misión demasiado difícil. Siento haberte dejado sola…-dijo inseguro. Yo le cogí la mano deshaciendo el abrazo y se la empecé a acariciar, hasta que me percaté que estaba llena de heridas y sangre reseca. Inmediatamente paré, por miedo a hacerle daño, y le contesté:-No importa Natsu, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es curarte estas espantosas heridas y disfrutar de tu bienvenida, ¿De acuerdo?-Sentí que él asintió, nos sonreímos los dos y nos pusimos de pie, ayudando a levantarse, para ir con los demás integrantes del gremio.

Mirajane adelantó a los demás para decir, sonriendo: -Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal si celebramos la llegada de Natsu y Happy con una fiesta?-Y todos los del gremio asintieron, mientras gritaban y levantaban las copas que tenían en su mano, a excepción de Cana que levantó su barril de vino. Yo simplemente no podía parar de sonreír.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? xD

Próximamente el capítulo 3 (final) :3

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Por fin brilla el Sol

Hooooola :3,

Sin más dilaciones, les dejo la última parte de éste fanfic. Disfrutarla :3

Dedicado, como en todos mis Nalus, a mi mejor amiga Carla.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

**"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;** **Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;** **podrá romperse el eje de la tierra** **como un débil cristal...** **¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte** **cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,** **pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse** **la llama de tu amor." -****Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

Pasaron dos días desde que Natsu volvió de la misión. Yo, mientras tomaba un relajante y espumoso baño, cavilaba entre mis quehaceres de mi vida. En estos momentos Natsu ya debería haber salido de la enfermería, aunque su estado fuera muy grave. Supongo que al ser un dragon slayer se curó más rápido. Sumergí la mitad de mi rostro entre el agua, dejando ver solo mis ojos y mi nariz. ¿Qué haría ahora? No estaba preparada para decirle nada al respecto sobre sus…sentimientos. Natsu era la persona más ingenua e inocente que había conocido en mi vida. Con su actitud despreocupada, nunca llegó a nada más que una gran amistad. No estaba segura siquiera de si conocería la palabra "amor". De golpe, una punzada en mi corazón se adentró en mí ser, pensando en la única persona que quizás Natsu si hubiera querido: Lisanna. Ella era muy especial para él, pero, tanto como para enamorarse de ella? ¿Podría ser que a mi compañero le gustara la joven Strauss? Pensé un poco sobre el tema, y, a decir verdad, Lisanna parecía estar interesada en él. Siempre mandando indirectas y evasivas que Natsu a veces no captaba muy bien, pero que, yo sin dudarlo las captaba enseguida. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Independientemente de a quien le gustara Natsu, se lo tendría que decir. Deshice la mueca para sumergir el rostro entero y aclararme. Más tarde pensaría en cómo se lo diría. Cogí la toalla, me la pasé por el cuerpo y me sequé un poco el pelo mojado. Me dirigí a la habitación para buscar mi ropa, hasta que visioné a un chico pelirosa entrando por la ventana.

-¡Buenos días Luce!-me saludó el chico. Yo, sin siquiera saludar, le espeté:

-¡Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres sin mi permiso?-le grité haciendo un puchero. De golpe alcancé a ver a Natsu con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro, y le pregunté:

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-le dije curiosa.

-Es que hace un año y medio que no te escuchaba decir eso, y me he alegrado de que lo hicieras.

Mientras me miraba atentamente, yo cavilé en las palabras que me acababa de decir. No hacía falta decir que yo también le había echado muchísimo de menos. No supe que decir, así que simplemente le propicié una sonrisa nostálgica. De repente, nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos mutuamente, muy atentos a la mirada de cada uno.

-Luce…-me susurró él, indeciso.

-Dime-le respondí yo, expectante.

No dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a mirarme un rato más para luego levantarse del sillón y acercarse a mí. Me cogió la mano izquierda y me la guió a su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Noté sus pulsaciones, constantes y tranquilas, al contrario que las mías, que iban veloces e irregulares. ¿Pero qué diablos estábamos haciendo? Justo cuando quise hablar, él me cortó muy tajante:

-Por una vez en tu vida cállate. Eres demasiado ruidosa y te pasas el día gritando. –sentenció el pelirosa.

Yo me quedé anonadada, sin saber que decir. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasaba en un momento como ese? Retiré la mano bruscamente mientras le fruncía el ceño. Él no se sorprendió en absoluto. Demasiado tranquilo para llamarse Natsu.

-No me has dejado terminar.-me dijo él.

-Pues continua, rápido. –le dije yo, un poco enfadada.

-Como decía, eres demasiado ruidosa y te pasas el día gritando. Siempre te quejas por todo y presumes demasiado de tu cuerpo. Dices ser amable y siempre tienes una excusa para pegarme. –profetizó él seriamente.

-¿Ya has terminado?- le dije yo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Quería decirte que a pesar de todo, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y que te quiero.

Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar ante las palabras del chico.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera un momento, ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –le pregunté yo, entre emocionada y tremendamente sorprendida.

-Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, por siempre. Te quiero. –dijo él, seguro de sí mismo.

Y de repente, el eje central de mi vida dejó de girar por unos instantes, y decidió que el pelirosa que tenía enfrente de mí lo fuera. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, en sus hombros, y él me pasó las manos por el principio de mi espalda. Estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, y podía sentir su aliento cálido y paulatino. Antes de terminar con esa distancia, él dibujó una media sonrisa para terminar acortando las distancias. No puede ser. ¡Me estaba besando mientras sonreía! No me lo podía creer. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, separamos nuestros labios y suspiré para respirar. De golpe, un ruido sordo se escuchó de entre la cama mientras nos mirábamos. Y de repente, un gato alado con su cara rebosante de picardía y sorna, movió sus dos patas hacía su sonrisa de media luna, para pronunciar:

-¡Se gusssssstan!

Yo no pude aguantarme más y empecé a esbozar una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad. Por fin los tres juntos, otra vez.

-A propósito Natsu-le llamé al pelirosa–Yo también te quiero.-y le guiñé el ojo con picardía mientras él se reía a carcajadas junto con Happy.

Porque realmente Lucy no podía estar sin esa pequeña llama de amor, ni Natsu estar sin su estrella que le iluminaba cada noche.

* * *

Naa, no se como me ha salido. La verdad es que no tenía mucha imaginación hoy xDD

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar y esas cosas que me ponen tan feliz :3

Gracias por leer, y ya sabéis,

Besitos y ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
